Luck of the Wallace
by GoxHaya
Summary: A relatively easy and pointless mission to stop Klarion the Witch-Boy on Halloween night, or at least that was what Robin expected. How was he supposed to know superstitions could come true? KFRobin
1. Seven years of bad luck my ASS

Yeeah. Hetalia fics neglected. Feel guilty? A bit. Loving new story? A LOT. Heh. Anyways, this is going to be a pretty decent size fic, so get strapped in for the ride! =D Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda don't own YJ, though might as well with all the material they give us for KFRobs ;D

Note: Wally knows Dick's ID justta let you know

Also posted on my Tumblr: blackhayate13

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Seven year of bad luck my ASS<strong>

The moment the screen went black and the Young Justice team were minus a televised Batman their speedster spoke up with a huffed mumble.

"Of course we'd have a mission on _Halloween_."

"If we're lucky, the mission will take long enough that we can't attend your stupid party," Robin grinned, entering the coordinates into his wrist computer.

"Oh no, you're all going." Came with a determined nod. The redhead would get them all to 'his stupid party' if it was the last thing he did. It was a Halloween experience! Sure, just a costume thing at his high school, but it was something for Superboy, Meg, and Kaldur as their first Halloween, and Robin as one he wasn't busy fighting the idiots that always came out on this night with Batman.

"Not to be rude," from the side of the two the Atlantean rose a brow, "and I never would have thought I would say this to the two of you, but perhaps we should 'get moving?'"

"Yeah, I'd rather not let that whiny bitch-boy achieve whatever he's planning," Artemis huffed, first to leave the room for the bunker.

Robin trotted after her, eyes glued to the holographic screen in front of his face. "I find it odd how he practically broadcasted what he was planning. As if he was trying to attract our attention."

"So it's probably a trap of some kind?" Offered M'gann, floating alongside them with pursed lips. Kaldur nodded. "It is a possibility."

"He didn't seem like much of a planner when we last faced him." Robin didn't break stride, walking onto the bio ship as M'gann brought it out of dormant state. "There's probably someone else pulling the strings if it is a trap."

"Is there any point in talking about it?" Superboy growled. "Let's just _go_."

Flushing, Meg frowned in her sitting. "Well, even at top speed it will still take a bit to get to _England_." From her studies on Earth geography the Martian female specifically remembered the distance between coastal US and the island nation of England. While her bio ship was faster than a large majority of jets, that didn't make it able to travel an ocean in mere seconds.

Kid Flash, on the other hand. "I'll go and do recon stuff!" Just as he'd risen a hand like a child offering to do a classroom chore the teen was gone in a blur of red and yellow.

Artemis put her bow and quiver on the floor and allowed the ship to buckle her in. "The idiot has no idea where he's going, does he?"

"Of course not." Robin rolled his eyes and closed his computer. " M'gann, let's get going to we can hope to get there before he eats all of England's food."

On cue, the moment the ship came into range to comm link Kid Flash came on with a bit of static, as they had only just reached the coast. "Hey, guys, in case you get lost - not that you would with wonderful M driving~ - just follow the creepy storm clouds. _Kinda_ hard to miss."

"I see them." Through the head of the ship the sky of England was dark for the time of day. Not strange for a rainy nation, but the clouds were increasingly ominous, stretching in an almost straight band towards a point.

Their target was a large tower, Stonehenge in the distance with the clouds swarming around it. Electricity crackled from the top of the tower, mixing with the flashing lightning in the sky. The grounds around the tower were filled with people, but as the ship landed and lighting lit the sky, the dead skin and rotten limbs were visible on these 'people.'

"Zombies. Great. Is this an attempt for a joke?" Robin sighed and jumped to his feet. "What's the plan, Kaldur?"

"First and foremost we must keep those things from attacking civilians." Down towards the beings spreading out from their source at the tower Kaldur nodded.

To mirror his words was Kid Flash's voice coming in again, "a little help here?"

"What, big bad Kid can't handle the zombies by himself?" Artemis snickered and rushed out, shooting arrows as she moved.

The rest of the team followed, but a disgruntled Superboy held Robin back. "Zombies?"

"Just smash them!" Robin burst into laughter and leaped into the throng of animated corpses. He heard Superboy doing just that behind him and laughed even more.

He shot his grappling gun at a window in the tower and started swinging over the fight. "I'm going ahead to stop Klarion!" He called into his comm link. "I'd rather not wait and find out what he's planning."

"Wait, Robin, you should not-!" It was difficult to be a leader ordering the team when you were trying to defeat the _undead_.

"Too late!" The teen cackled, breaking the window with his feet and propelling himself far enough to get away from the broken glass. At least that was the plan. Darn. He missed the total break point by several inches. Glass still remained on the edge of the frame, a piece sparkling with red blood from his arm. "Batman's going to have my hide for making a stupid mistake like that," Robin grumbled.

Chanting flowed down the staircase in an eerie fashion, effectively making Robin forget about his minor injury and focus on the task on hand. He raced up the stairs and skid to a stop at the doorway.

Klarion stood in the center of the room, swirling yellow and purple light surrounding him as he chanted. His cat sat on his shoulders and whipped its head to stare at Robin and hiss. The witch-boy didn't spare his foe a glance, and kept his focus on a large mirror opposite him. "Take care of him Teekl. I'm almost done!"

The cat tensed and jumped off of his master's shoulder, his entire body seemed to start shifting. Robin wasn't going to let that happen. He threw several exploding batarangs at the mirror- was that a hand coming out of it?

But then the entire room shook with the explosion, blinding Robin with white light as he hit the ground. Damn. Apparently magic and batarangs didn't go together. As the dust settled and the spots left Robin's vision, he was left with an empty room and broken mirror.

"Heh what a coward." Robin jumped to his feet and went to inspect the mirror. He picked up a piece of broken mirror and inspected it curiously. Chills ran down his spine, but he shook it off without a second thought. "Wonder what he was summoning."

"Rob, let us beat him up too! Don't keep all the fun for-Where is he?" In the doorway was Kid Flash, raising his brow at the lack of the pilgrim dressed boy. When the mirror was broken the zombies had all fallen apart and left the Young Justice team surprised for a moment. Course, the moment was shorter for KF, thus his dashing up to get his own pounding in. "You blew him up too?"

"Why would he leave without a fight when his plan was thwarted?" As Kaldur bent down to inspect some of the mirror shards, puzzled at everything now.

"Robin!" Never would Robin get a word in. One right after another the team came up, and in her arrival M'gann made the most noise. Even more than Kid Mouth, which was saying something.

A paler shade of green, the girl held her hand in her face in a dramatic expression of shock. "You broke a mirror! That's bad luck!"

"M'gann, that's only a superstition," Artemis laughed, replying when Robin seemed too consumed in inspecting the mirror.

"But bad luck does exist!" She exclaimed. Taught about Earth society as she was, this Martian had a firm belief that such things were a fact of life, like the effects of gravity on an object. "Kid Flash, you need to reverse the effect!"

That certainly caught him off guard. Wally looked up from his place beside Robin, standing with his hands on his hips and leaning over to also look into the mirror contemplatively. But at that statement he brought his head up and asked dumbly, "Wha?"

"You said you were Irish on St. Patrick's day, didn't you?"

"... You're not pulling this luck of the Irish thing, are you?" Superstition was on the same level of magic, thus to this logically minded teen it was about as believable as Superboy giggling. "That's nice to pull when people are hating on you for being a ginger, and on Nationality Day at school, but seriously Meg. I'm living proof that that luck only comes in one well placed bolt of lightening."

Robin placed a large shard of the mirror in a pouch on his waist and stood, finally acknowledging M'gann. "The superstition that breaking mirrors is bad luck stemmed from back when mirrors were extremely rare and valuable. People just make stuff up to protect their belongings."

"Yeah, what Rob said."

As usual, Kaldur had to return the group to reality. "We should return and report to Batman."

"We didn't _achieve_ anything though!" Superboy mumbled crossly. He had smashed plenty of the zombies, as Robin told him to, but there had ultimately been no purpose to his actions now that their target was gone. "We don't even know what the magic boy was trying to do!"

No one seemed to know how to respond, but then a light laugh filled the room. Robin walked up to the frustrated clone and pat his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry Supey. Sometimes the bad guy gets away before anything really bad happens. Batman deals with it all the time! What matters now is taking the clues back home and analyzing them. You did well!"

This explanation placated Superboy and he almost smiled in his curt nod to Robin. "We have clues then?"

"Yup! The mirror should have some residue of magic on it. There's a member in the league that can help us out."

Magic residue. Green eyes rolled. More like chemical remnants. "We're done early, so there's time to get back, report, and go to the party! Come _on_!"

"Think you could fly really slow?" Artemis whispered to M'gann as the group headed down the tower.

"I'm sure he'd know." Then a pause in the hushed tones, "what's so bad about going to a party? I thought it sounded fun."

"But it's a _costume_ party and his _school_!"

Robin joined in step with them and sighed. "There's no getting out of it. He already asked Batman and I'm off of patrol for the night. Batman thinks it'd be a good experience for M'gann and Supey. How he could agree with anything KF says is beyond me."

"It is something normal for the both of them to do for the first time. Not just seeing it in a film," Kaldur spoke calmly to the three. The movie nights when it was either of the two's turn was taken up with something high school related, a glimpse into teenage life.

"We could have just had a party at the mountain," Artemis sighed. "I mean, really, costume party? Don't we dress up enough as it is?"

"Costume?" Superboy stopped mid step and turned to look at the group lagging behind. "Why must you wear a costume for a party?"

"Because it's Halloween!" Shot back the source of everything, standing by the bio ship with arms crossed and foot a blur in its tapping.

"Why?"

"It's tradition in America. But we really don't have to dress u-" Robin's sentence cut off into a loud yelp as the ground suddenly spun out from under him. He caught himself easily enough with a roll and bounce back to his feet... But he didn't trip! Ever!

The strangeness of such a thing certainly didn't go unnoticed. By the time he'd righted himself Robin found his friend beside him. Wally rose a brow at him quizzically after he'd made sure the ground was slippery or anything. "Did you inhale some of his smoke or something?"

"I don't know..." Robin stared at the ground, brows scrunched together. There weren't any narcotics in the room; his sensors would have picked them up.

"Bad luck." Superboy stated.

"Does not exist! No offense, Miss M." While normally he would include a wink and pick up line whenever the opportunity presented itself, at this point the flirtatious speedster was too anxious to get going. "So, everyone in the bio ship! Before little Robby hurts himself."

"Hey. Not cool Kid. I must be affected by his magic still is all!" Robin shoved his friend harshly and plopped into his seat with a scowl. What the hell he didn't trip!

"Do we have to wear costumes?" Superboy asked curiously. "What kind of costumes are permittable on Halloween?"

For the time being, pouting Robin was ignored in favor of an explanation. Kaldur shook his head when Kid Flash opened his mouth to launch into his explanation of how girls could wear risqué bunny outfits while guys were cool in Freddy costumes or stupid dressed as a giant banana. Kids were superheroes or fairies or firemen. Adults usually were an odd mixture of children and teenager themes. This was all said with great animation to show the redhead's exuberance on the topic. Why wouldn't he be excited for a party, after all? One with his team, no less! Arrive there with his group of strong looking guys, hot babes, and Robin. Oh it'd be wonderful.

And Meg, sweet M'gann, asked the question of the century. "So what are we wearing then?"

That grin grew ever wider in Wally's face. "Well it'd be dumb to wear our uniforms," he snickered, "but don't worry, beautiful, I have it all worked out."

"Oh god, _no_." Artemis whined, placing her fingers against her forehead. "I refuse to wear anything you picked out."

"C'mon, it's a school thing. I know I can't do anything too showy." And a showing of his tongue, "besides, if I had something like that, I'd rather see it on Miss M."

* * *

><p>"Well, it could have been worse..."<p>

"Yeah if Kid Dumbass didn't want to keep his so called manhood."

Artemis and Robin sat the top of the bleachers of Wally's school gym, watching the masses of normal high school students mash against each other in what they called 'dancing.' Artemis' skin was a pasty gray, courtesy of Wally's aunt and a Halloween make up kit. Her hair was let loose from its normal pony tail so it could be teased and thrown all over in a crazy mess to fit under her bridal veil. The whole zombie bride get up was idiotically ironic, after the whole fighting the undead thing, but it was much better than Wally's previous costume suggestions.

He had pulled out a cute checkered dress and ruby slippers for M'gann; the alien girl immediately recognized it as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. She had been very excited to wear it and even changed her skin and hair to look more the part. To match her, Wally had a 'human Toto' outfit (which was really just a normal outfit with cute puppy ears and a tail) for Superboy. The clone seemed reluctant at first, but when M'gann looked to him with her shining eyes and excited smiles, he put it on without any argument. The true show of Wally's _pure creativeness_ was his costume for Kaldur, a scuba suit and shark fin to fit on his head. Yeah. Real original.

For himself, Wally showed his true geek colors. He dressed himself as Captain Kirk from Star Trek and even tamed his hair some what. Robin became his right hand man as Spock with dark sunglasses, or as Wally proclaimed, "Bro Spock!"

At first, Wally tried to make Artemis a red shirt. She may not have been a Trekkie, but she knew what that meant. With a glare from her and a threat from his Aunt, Wally sighed and suggested Artemis be the Wicked Witch of the West. Yeah that got him a punch in the face. At least his Aunt was nice enough to find the zombie bride costume. How could such a nice woman be related to _Baywatch_?

"At least Supey and Megan seem to be having fun," Robin pointed out, nodding to the matching duo as they attempted to fit in with the dancing teens around them. Eyes scanning the gym, the kid laughed and pointed at Kaldur. "I think he's chatting up some swim team girls. Well. They're chatting him up at least."

"Unlike Supey over there who looks like a fish outta water." Beside Robin was, again, the source of all their troubles on this night. Well, for the most part. Torso leaned forward his elbows rode his knees so he could cup his chin in raising a brow at the scene from a different view. From here it was different than what he'd seem moments before on the floor. There were _more_ girls around him. "But _apparently_ that's hot."

"The stoic type is hot," Artemis sighed dreamily. "Leaves more room for the imagination."

"Woah! End that right there!" Robin got to his feet and scowled. "I'm going to get some punch."

"Get me some too?"

"Sure Arty, you want some too,-" As he was speaking, Robin nimbly jumped down the bleacher seats, but the bad luck seemed to have made its return. He pivoted on the ball of his foot to look up at Wally as he posed his question, but the plastic seat suddenly became slick and frictionless, sending the little hero falling backwards from the tall bleachers.

"I don't think so..." Robin was obviously shaken. This was twice within hours that he tripped. This wasn't some _accident _something was WRONG with him!

"Hey Bird Boy, did something more happen in the tower than you're telling us?" Artemis leaped down next to them, worry etched across her face.

Robin frowned and wrapped his arms around himself. "No... I told you everything. I don't think Klarion had time to cast any enchantments on me. I don't know what's wrong."

Instead of going on another tangent about the impossibility of magic Wally birthed a reassuring smile and put a hand to Robin's shoulder. "Rob, you were in direct line of an explosion. You're just jarred. The effects of light and sound at that intensity screws with your brain. And yeah you've been in lots before, but then you weren't in a room with nothing to dive behind or a Bats to shield you. That mixed with inhaling the smell of rotting corpses would screw anyone up."

"Perhaps..." Robin shrugged Wally's hand off and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Batman. "I'm still going to get myself checked out by Zatanna," he mumbled to himself. He didn't care what kinds of explanations Wally tried to come up with. He knew his body better than anyone and this wasn't natural.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Artemis offered, smiling to Robin when he looked up. "Just stay here and try not to kill yourself Boy Blunder, kay?"

Robin laughed and put his phone away. "I dunno, seems like Baywatch is becoming Birdwatch lately."

"Dur." With his bright smile Wally hugged Robin, undeterred by the rejection of his former contact. "I won't let anything happen to my bud. Even himself!"

Artemis snorted and turned her back to the buds. "You guys are so gay sometimes," she laughed to herself, jumping down the bleachers with the grace Robin should have had.

"Your face is gay!"

Artemis just flicked him off, not even bothering to turn around or take a pause in her stride to the food table across the gym.

"That was the lamest come back _ever_," Robin snickered, pulling away to go back to their original spot at the top of the bleachers.

And right after him was his friend that was now very adamant in his goal to stick to him for the rest of the night. "Good enough for her."

"Yeah if that's what you want to tell yourself." Once seated again, Robin's eyes scanned the gym for their friends. Seemed Kaldur had escaped the gaggle of girls to join Artemis at the punch table. M'gann was looking a bit annoyed as she kept getting pushed away by the girls trying to dance with Superboy, who was completely whelmed and had no idea what to do. "Dude, I think Supey and Megan need relief before he explodes."

"Huh. Well," a grin spread across Wally's face, "we could leave and test what sugar does to your screwy reflexes."

"My reflexes are not screwy!" Glaring fiercely, Robin got to his feet. "Bring on the candy, Wally. It's not going to affect me at all!"

"To the candy it is!"

* * *

><p>Wally changed his tune when they actually got to the magical land of candy, AKA, his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris' house.<p>

In their arriving the group had to wait, a few curious about the strange orange buckets suddenly in their hands and others unamused by the speedster's antics. The and others namely Artemis, not that he cared. What he cared about were the faces on M'gann and Supey's faces when the door opened to Iris and Barry, bowls of candy in hand. When they received elbows from KF and Rob they got out a sweet, "trick or treat?"

Course, once inside and doing the usual trading of the goods, something occurred to the ginger Kirk in time for him to swipe the Whopper from Rob's hands. "Wouldn't want you to choke~"

"You're an idiot," Robin scoffed, going through his pile to find some Twizzlers. "I don't like Whoppers anyways."

"More for me~"

"H-Has Robin already started choking because of his bad luck?" Stuttered an again wide eyed M'gann.

"For the love of-" He abandoned his search through his candy to look to M'gann, trying to best to not get annoyed with the foreign girl. "Megan, I'm not plagued with bad luck from breaking the mirror. I'm definitely not going to randomly choking either."

Robin sighed and finally gave up looking through his pile to just go ask Iris if she had any Twizzlers left in the bag. He was able to stand safely, but couldn't even walk past the group surrounding him without tripping and falling flat on his face. Great. Now he wasn't even catching himself. "Do not say _anything_," he grumbled.

The streak of bad luck just continued. Kid had Robin sitting up so he could better hear the exclamation of, "that's it! Robin, you have to stay with Wally! It's Luck of the Wallace."

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Eheh. Hi guys xD Go here.<p>

First things first: headcanon of Wally? He is a Trekkie. C'mon, he's a geek. He totally knows Trek, Firefly, Stargate, all that shit.

Second: as a history geek I feel I have to fill you in on the wonderful tower featured here~ It's called Alfred's Tower, after Alfred the Great of England. It was built in commemoration of him not far from a stone at which his battle against the 'heathenish' Dane's supposedly occurred. After that they were forced to convert to Christianity and give up their Pagan ways. Thus the irony of Klarion casting spells there

Third: as an overall geek, explanation of red shirt. Basically, if you watch Star Trek, and there's the random guy in a red shirt, it's basically a rule that he's gonna die by the end of the episode. That's just how it goes guys

Fourth: She whines about being scared of messing up characters. Just skip this.

Fifth: … BACON!

PS (five and a half-th?): Title for this email passed between us? xD 'Cause this is thriller~ Thriller night.' Heheh. Couldn't resist


	2. Boy Blunder no more

Back so fast! Cause we have no life. And I'm just in such a mood to write this~ Working on Young Avengers and the Runaways right now though... Totes wanna write Teddy/Billy~~~ Aaanyyywhooos, thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! =D And to those impatient reviews demanding instant gratification, learn how a plot works or don't bother sticking around. Patience is a virtue you know. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Boy Blunder no more<strong>

Everything. Sucked.

Robin groaned and rolled onto his back, coughing up the bit of water that had managed to get inhaled when he fell. Fell into a giant fountain that is. While chasing a petty crook nonetheless. This was just getting ridiculous.

His stumbles and falls had grown in frequency over the past week. At first they were just a nuisance. He would have to take several quick steps to catch a stumble. An extra summersault was needed to keep his balance. All sharp turns and deft moves were accompanied with a tense boy wonder, prepared to catch himself in case of any mishaps.

But then his body stopped listening to him and the trips became hazardous. His whole body simply froze the second his foot caught an invisible obstacle on the ground or his balance suddenly disappeared. His whole body froze and he couldn't make himself move until he was face down on the ground. Or in this case, face down in freezing cold park fountain water.

"Funny, could have sworn I relieved you of patrol until the test results came in."

Robin was on his feet again, pulled up by a glaring Batman. The water didn't seem so cold now, compared to the man's icy gaze. Laughing nervously, Robin scratched the back of his head as he shifted from foot to foot. "Well who knows how long that will take. And what if nothing shows up as wrong? I need to fix this somehow and sitting around in the Batcave isn't going to help any. The bad guy's getting away."

"I already dealt with him." The white lenses in Batman's cowl narrowed with his eyes, making his ward awkwardly fidget even more. Finally, the bat sighed and shook his head. "Don't go off on your own and stick close. The last thing you need to do is trip over a rooftop when you're alone."

"Yes!" Robin threw a fist into the air as he jumped up in excitement, but as he came back to the ground, his feet decided they didn't want to land. Once again the Boy Wonder found himself falling with no ability to stop himself.

Batman caught him with ease, the glare returned. "You're done for the night."

"But-!" The glare hardened and Robin shut his mouth. Dammit this was so not whelming. Robin crossed his arms and mumbled, "It's Friday. Since I can't finish patrol, can I at least go to Happy Harbor?"

"You are allowed to leave early for the weekend I suppose, but you are to keep the training to a minimal and you can't take your motorcycle."

"What?" Robin looked up with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Why not? I always take myself on the R-cycle!"

"I would rather we do not discover if your new found clumsy tendencies apply to driving as well." Batman tapped his earpiece and connected with the Young Justice comm. link system as he spoke. "Kid Flash, Robin is released from patrol tonight so he is permitted to leave for the weekend early. Come pick him up."

Naturally, this correlated to a grinning ginger beside the dark duo with moments of the request. Still in his school clothes and shouldering his backpack to boot. "Break the R-cycle already?" He elbowed his friend's shoulder with a snicker.

"_No_," Robin growled and shoved Wally back with an embarrassed scowl. "Apparently I can't be trusted to drive as well as walk."

"It is not a matter of trust, Robin."

The stern tone made Robin hang his head sheepishly. That had been childish. Batman was just trying to protect him from himself. "So I need a lift from you, KF."

"Sorry you only get the second rate Wall-mobile." Who wanted to ride a speedster, after all? A _redhead_ no less! At his own jokes Wally again laughed. It did die soon after its birth, however, to instead be that of a soft smile at his friend.

'Best friends' was a very loose term often thrown around in the modern age by teenage girls that would sooner backstab each other than jump into the path of a bullet. When applied to the relationship between the two sidekicks, however, it was in the truest meaning. As a result the thoughts were more obvious across Robin's face than the color of the sky. At least, to Wally they were.

"It's a matter of being a good Robby son to Daddy-bat and not getting yourself hurt. Pretty sure Robs are hard to replace when they're out of commission for a while." A shrug and a chuckle, the shifting causing the weight of his four textbooks to change in the distribution on his shoulder. He put his arm through the other loop. "So let's go watch grass grow in a padded room~"

Robin snorted and looked up to Batman, curious to see how he reacted to being called 'Daddy-bat' practically to his face, but the man was already gone. Typical. He sighed and turned back to his friend. "Let's go before someone notices us standing here."

"Damn, I wanted to see a pink face under the cowl." Mused Wally borededly while glancing about for the black figure. Seeing none, he again shrugged and allowed the large grin back in his face. "So decide. Are you a pretty princess or a koala?"

"Why do you always insist on putting the _awk_ in the ward when in comes to this?" No matter how many times Wally carried him places, he always loved teasing him when they had time to spare. Didn't help that the teasing never stopped getting to Robin. He couldn't help but get embarrassed when depending on others; it went against everything Batman taught him! "I don't feel like competing with your backpack," he grumbled, arms crossed and lips in a stubborn pout.

"I'm a ginger. All I know is awkward." As he stated this Wally made with the movements to pull Robin into his arms, bridal style, in a matter of seconds. Just as he finished the sentence there was his bud against him, getting another signature Wallace West grin. "Hold on tight, spider monkey." The teen quipped before, again, acting before Robin could respond.

Seconds later they were at the entrance to their HQ and Robin was pulling away. "I cannot believe you said that. You're ridiculous!"

Not like he could help it. Too many of his cousins were obsessed with the series. "Freckles are just tinted sparkles, I swear."

Robin stared at his friend, laughter threatening to bubble up, but he was able to contain it and turn his back to Wally. "You're such a girl. I bet you have dreams about _Edward Cullen_ all the time." He stepped through the entrance and the computer announced his arrival, muffling his snickers.

... "Hey!" First he'd been happy to finally get a laugh out of Rob, hidden or not, but then the brat had to go and pull _that_ card! The sounding off of Wally's ID was accompanied with his indignant shouts as he entered.

"Do you have to always show up being so loud?" Artemis screamed from the rec room. "Shut up Kid Mouth!"

Wally turned his gaze away with a small snort. "Oh, a _real_ blood sucker."

Robin snickered with his bud, whispering, "You better be glad she doesn't have super hearing like Supey."

"Eh, sometimes I think it'd be funny if she did." Even more arguments to ensue.

"I think it'd be even funnier if I punched you in the face." Artemis huffed, joining them in the entrance hall. She looked to Robin and visibly brightened. "Oh hey Bird Boy, what are you doing here so early?"

"Batman took me off duty because my tripping has gotten worse," he mumbled, pink filling his cheeks. They needed to find a solution to this and fast.

While he was getting a bit worried himself, it wasn't to the point that Wally would allow Rob to see it himself. He much preferred to be optimistic. "Daddy-bat probably won't give us any missions until it's all worked out. Doesn't want his cute sidekick to get hurt~"

Cheeks flared into a deeper pink and Robin kicked at Wally, white lenses narrowed in a glare. "Dude shut up!"

Artemis blinked, then grinned, mischief glinting in her eyes. "Well in that case I guess Robbie-kins shouldn't join us with training today."

"Like I said," an expression much unlike Wally, one of faux seriousness, came with that nod of his, "watch grass grow in a padded room. I'm sure just watching us will be too much for his heart."

"We can't risk that! Maybe we should just lock him in his room..." Artemis tapped her lips, as if in deep thought.

"Ahh, but he'll probably hack the systems or pick the locks, won't he?"

"Oh very true! That won't work at all!" She glanced at their young friend and giggled at the sight of his cold glare and burning cheeks. He was such a kid sometimes. "Heh you're funny bird boy. C'mon, Black Canary said we should be heading to the training room."

Robin rolled his eyes and pushed past them. "I'll show you two who is incapable of sparring."

"This'll be hilarious." Sending a wink Artemis' way, Wally trotted after Ron to take his place beside him.

"Get changed," Canary ordered the second the three entered the training room. Wally and Artemis did as told, leaving Canary to stare at the lone Robin. "Batman didn't mention you would be here so early."

Robin sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm still under the effect of whatever happened on the last mission."

Canary raised her perfectly styled brows and inspected him mercilessly. "Are you still up for sparring?"

To this Robin lit up with a smile and nodded. Finally, someone who wasn't going to baby him because of this! "Of course I am!"

"Good." Just as she spoke, the door opened and Superboy joined them. "Superboy, you and Robin while we wait for the rest of the team, Robin you're on the defensive."

The clone scowled, but didn't argue despite his distaste. Battling on the offensive against the nimble and swift Robin infuriated the superpowered teen. There was no point in super strength if he could never land a blow on his opponent. The scowl dropped at blue eyes widened and looked down at his small foe before Canary told them to begin. "Are you still falling on nothing?"

Robin grinned and laughed, crouching into a battle stance. "Of course not!" He lied all too easily.

Superboy returned a small smile and held up his fists. Canary blew her whistle and he swung a fist for Robin's chest, but the kid had already moved, jumping upward to use Superboy's extended arm to propel himself into the air and to the other side of his opponent.

Robin landed without any feelings of unsteadiness or rebellious limbs. In fact, he felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his entire body. He laughed and giddily avoided a barrage of punches Superboy threw at him.

They continued the routine, Superboy desperately trying to get control of the situation from Robin while the little boy laughed joyously and bounced around the room. The rest of the team filled the room, intently watching their friends fight.

It had been five minutes of euphoric bliss, moving like he had been unable to for an entire week. Robin couldn't contain the endless giggles that filled him as he once again ducked away from a heavy punch. How had he gotten rid of the enchantment? Wait until he told Batman! He could patrol again! And-

His foot felt like lead. All color drained from Robin's face as realization hit. He knew his foot wasn't going to pick up in time; he knew he was going to fall flat to the ground. It was back dammit!

But that was the least of his problems. Superboy didn't notice Robin's predicament. He wasn't paying much attention besides throwing his fists. The clone went at full strength, not bothering to hold back because he knew he would never make contact on Robin. So when his fist suddenly connected with Robin's jaw as he started to fall forward, it was with all his super powered strength, sending the teen across the room.

Everything went silent.

Superboy's eyes were wider than they had ever been.

Artemis' jaw hung open in shock.

M'gann's face turned an incredibly pale green

Kaldur lost his inhaled breath and waited.

And Wally, Wally of all people couldn't even react for a moment, just stare with his ghostly white cheeks.

But then Robin's groan pulled everyone back to reality.

And literally the very second the shock had passed Wally was beside Robin. The kid was speaking a mile a minute when he sat his friend up to look him over at super-speed. "HolyshitareyouokayRob? Ofcourseyou'! Batssaidnottodoanything! Shitfuck_damn_Robareyoustillwithus?"

"I've been hit by worse," Robin mumbled, cradling his jaw gently. It didn't feel broken, so Superboy must have just grazed it as he fell. Damn this could have been worse.

A looming shadow covered the friends and Robin looked up to see a distraught Superboy. "I'm... sorry...?" He spoke slowly and hesitantly, not sure if he was doing the right thing.

Black Canary joined them and patted the unsure clone's back. "You didn't have control of the fight and then Robin lost it as well. It was inevitable." She squat down next to the downed sidekick and opened his eye wide to shin a small flashlight in it. "You don't have a concussion, but you should get some ice on your jaw. It doesn't look dislocated either. You're lucky."

"Yeah not lucky enough." Robin sighed and took her outstretched hand to pull him up. He felt heavy again. "Don't worry about it Superboy, I just got cocky thinking the tripping was over."

"Bad luck comes and goes?"

"Whatever." Normally Wally couldn't pass up the opportunity to argue on the point of magic. Too proud was he as a member of the science team. But right about now his friend was more important than winning. Besides, he already had the ice. Had zoomed off to get it the second the word left Black Canary's lips.

"Thanks KF." Robin pressed the ice against his face and crossed the room to join the others and sit against the wall.

Canary nodded, content he would be okay, and looked to Artemis. "You're defense. Kid Flash, offense. Let's keep going."

"Oh, yeah." Wally was hesitant. His gaze lingered on Robin worriedly in his movement back to the center of the room. Most would wonder why he had freaked to such a degree, considering getting kicked around was in the daily job description of being a sidekick. Not always be genetically stronger super-clones mind you, but still. And those most would be correct. However, as it was, that added to the continuous confusion to Robin's plight produced something more out of the ordinary from Wally.

It was a big surprise to the lad when in the testing of his friend they had found nothing on the basis of science. No narcotics. No screwed up nerves. No mind control devices. Nothing. So in that respect there shouldn't have been anything wrong with Robin, should there? It couldn't be magic. That was impossible. So if it wasn't science, it could only be emotional. That just increased the anxiety on Wally's end.

_Had_ something happened that Robin wasn't telling him that made him act so strangely? The redhead would have hoped if that were the case the thirteen year old would have told him, _at least_ him, the best friend. And, if something of such a magnitude that if messed with _Boy Wonder_ had transpired, Wally should have been able to notice it in other ways. So maybe it was subconscious? Robin wasn't even aware of how something had affected him? But then he still would have told Wally, right?

It was circle of his train of thoughts, tracks connecting end to end. In the enhanced speed of his brain that tight circle became heated in all of the speed, rattling the otherwise 'chill' teenager. All he could do was finally turn to Artemis and give his best cocky grin under the circumstances.

She grinned back, minus all the inner turmoil, and teased, "Think you can hold your own minus your powers?"

What a brat. "Think? I know." Then was the lunge forward.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you got your butt kicked by Artemis," Robin snickered.<p>

Training was done for the day and the boys were in the locker room, Kaldur already in the showers as Robin and Wally talked and Superboy zoned out. Robin exchanged his mask for his glasses and turned to grin at his friend. "And not even a small butt kicking. That was a maximum sized piece of butt kicking on a silver platter."

"Chick needed a confidence boost. Can't help that I'm such a gentleman," came from the side of Wally's mouth in response, looking away in his remaining faint pout at the failure of backing up his big talk.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Robin should pick the movie to watch tonight," Superboy announced, coming out of his trance to look at them blankly.

"Isn't it your turn Supey?" Robin asked curiously. Normally the clone coveted his ability to choose movies. While he enjoyed watching static for some unknown reason during his free time, he also enjoyed actual films they discovered.

Superboy shook his head and grabbed his towel. "I hurt you while you're still not well. You can pick tonight." With that, he left to the showers and left no more room for argument.

"Oookaay then..." Grinning, Robin pulled his cape off and hung it up. "Up for some Sherlock Holmes?"

Following the goggles was the head of Wally's suit, peeling off of his skin and falling to hang at his back. "Think if you watch an old guy still kick ass you'll stop making out with the floor every five minutes?"

"Holmes is not some old guy and I have not been making out with the floor every five minutes!" Robin glared at his friend and shed the rest of his uniform in a huff. He didn't bother waiting for Wally and grabbed his towel, stomping off to the showers. But, just as he rounded the corner, a large crash filled the tiled room and a loud curse echoed against the walls. Yeah. Everything sucked.

* * *

><p>For all his making fun Wally did enjoy watching the new Sherlock Holmes film. He enjoyed noting all of the horrible inaccuracies in character and stark contrast in style from the older films. Barry was a <em>dork<em> that had nothing but ancient criminal dramas and the like, so Wally thought his passing of judgment quite proper. This of course presented another one of the finite nuances to the friendship between he and Robin, as it was a given that the Wayne library had a collection of the novels that had been well visited by the little detective. However Wally still had to hand it to modern Hollywood, the new dynamic kept his attention better. Originally the storylines were all based more in mystery and held a lot more standing around and talking than fighting and running around.

Naturally all of the small integrated jokes were amazing as well. Oh, but not as knee-slapping as the grins he got when the boxing scene came up that included the Irish song by the Dubliners. So he'd sat up a little bit at the familiar upbeat twang of an Irish jig after acting so high and mighty in his knowledge on the subject of Holmes films. He couldn't help that his entire freaking being screamed Irish! It was pretty darn removed, too... He just ended up that freaky kid that showed the genes after a few generations.

There was a typical seating arrangement for these movie nights, mind you. Superboy was in the direct line of sight of the screen, a spot he was very adamant about keeping. To one side of him was Artemis, the other M'gann. Naturally beside the Martian was Wally in case any cuddling and clinging needed to ensue, while Robin was right after the redhead should there be a need for a few punches to shush him. This left Kaldur the place on the other side of Artemis to calm the situation with Robin should she and the speedster begin an argument that would eventually anger Superboy before he could be calmed by Miss M. All in all the seating worked out quite well for the group, especially on this night.

After two too many painful falls in a trip-full day, Robin was exhausted. They were ten minutes into the film and then Wally felt a light pressure against his shoulder. Heavy eyelids struggled to stay open as Robin leaned against his friend, and not even a minute later, the boy was dead asleep. Of course this was nothing out of the ordinary. For their years of knowing each other Robin dozing against Wally, visa versa, or both had become an almost natural occurrence that almost endeared the pair to their teammates if only for the cotton candy sweetness when noticing that, in turn, the redhead of the two would almost subconsciously begin to vibrate a little whenever he felt that tell-tale weight against him. Was he purring in content at the contact? Did his body naturally do so when it came into contact with others at a more stable state of rest than his could ever be? Wally himself didn't quite know. Half the time he didn't even notice the minute vibrations he gave off at these moments.

During one of the more intense fight scenes, while Wally cheered on Holmes, Robin was jostled enough to make him grumble in his sleep and slip under Wally's arm to curl into his chest.

Point: successfully gotten. Wally had in turn blinked at the sudden movements by the warm body that had been otherwise still for a time. Memories of the pain batarangs could cause when one woke a sleepy enough Rob always fresh, Wally was only left to tame himself and remain a bit more still and quiet. As a result his vibrations only increased in the withheld energy, producing an almost hum at the especially bad moments.

When the movie ended and it came time for everyone to head to their respective rooms, Kaldur and M'gann stopped to look to Wally and Rob. Neither made any move to get up, not even the still lucid Speedster.

"Aren't you going to bed, Wally?" M'gann asked in a tilt of her head.

A blink of green eyes, then a smile to accentuate his freckles. "Nah. Wouldn't wanna wake up Bird Boy here. I'll just sleep out here, at least until he wakes up." Because really, Wally was the same in terms of sleeping surfaces as he was with food. He'd take anything with some sort of value.

"Are you sure?" Came from Kaldur.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've slept on concrete before, man. I can take a couch and a Rob."

"At least take this." Courtesy of the telekinetic Martian was a blanket that floated over to drape itself over the two, tucked around either's shoulders.

Wally merely grinned and nuzzled the head of dark hair beside his. "Night, beautiful~"

M'gann giggled and nodded, giving her own parting before she left the room, Kaldur a nod and knowing glance at the open ended nature of Wally's statement.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up feeling wonderful. He always woke up feeling well rested when he fell asleep against Wally on the couch. But he felt even more rejuvenated than usual. The Boy Wonder slipped out from under Wally's embrace and their blanket with the largest urge to run and do cartwheels. The weightlessness feeling that he had while training yesterday was back. And he would be damned if he didn't use this time while he could.<p>

Laughing giddily, Robin raced through the silent halls to the gym. He didn't even care if he woke everyone up. Glasses traded for his mask, Robin leaped up to the gymnastic rings with a gleeful holler. Boy Blunder no more!

A bleary eyed M'gann appeared in the doorway within minutes, Kaldur just behind her. "Robin?" She yawned.

"Is it smart to be doing that bird boy?" Artemis joined the spectators, arms crossed and brows raised skeptically.

Robin cackled and leaped from the rings, somersaulting in the air to land lightly in front of them. "It's gone!"

"Robin, you were arrogant about it yesterday and look at what happened," sighed Kaldur, sleepy himself.

"No it feels different today! Like it's totally gone!" Giggling, Robin cartwheeled around the older teens. "Think we'll get a mission today?"

"We shall have to wait and see."

"Hey, where's Wall-?"

"_Rooobiiiiin_!" Suddenly a few feet away now, Robin found himself captured in the arms of the team's speedster as the teen nuzzled his cheek nonstop. "What're you doing? Don't you know you don't leave before the other wakes up? And hey, why are you in here? You aren't training are you? What about yesterday?"

Robin snickered and leaped out of Wally's arms, crossing the rooms in a few jumps and landing on the balance beam. He jumped onto his hands and walked across it, laughing louder yet. "I'm back to normal!"

"... Wha?" Quite dumbstruck, Wally stared. "But you were wiped last night. What happened?"

Spinning around rapidly on his hands, Robin pushed off the beam and spun through the air to and in front of Wally, beaming brightly. "I have no idea but I feel wonderful."

"Pfft." Instinctively the smile was returned. "Someone totally injected you with Supey's DNA or something."

"Well unless you did it last night, that's very unlikely."

"Robin can't get better all in his own?" From the circle outside that KF and Rob bubble came a frowning inquiry from M'gann.

"Psh. His body hasn't given him a courtesy growth spurt yet. What makes you think it'd let him off on wacky reflexes so soon?"

"He doesn't have my DNA," Superboy growled as the last member to join the commotion. "No one took my DNA."

"Woah chill Supey!" One flip, two flip, Robin was standing in front of Superboy, hands on his hips as he grinned up at the clone. "Kid Idiot was just joking. More than likely whatever Klarion did to me is finally wearing off!"

Wally snickered. "Darn. Boy Blunder was starting to stick."

"So does Kid Idiot," Artemis snickered, turning on her heels to leave now that the show was over. "I say we should keep it."

"… Yeah, well considering your femininity Arty works just fine!"

Artemis whipped around and drawled in response, "Oh we're going there Kid-Sized-Dick?"

"You know what? You're-!"

"I am sure," Kaldur cut in just a bit loudly in his turning to Robin, "you have worked up an appetite."

"Oh, yes, it's about time for breakfast!" M'gann chimed in now.

"Oooh I could go for some pancakes or waffles. I haven't had much of an appetite because I've felt so _heavy_!" Robin ran off - cartwheel here, handspring there - to the kitchen, his laughter echoing behind him.

"Did I just hear pancakes and waffles?"

Kaldur smiled and shook his head as he followed the spunky thirteen year old and the speeding redhead. Seemed things really could be returning to normal.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Woot for more lame Wally xD Star Trek to Twilight to Sherlock Holmes<p>

Got this chapter through my last few of 7 AP tests . I'm so dead


End file.
